


El sueño de Aslan

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [18]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Eiji duerme tranquilamente, a pesar de la situación, mientras que Ash mira por la ventana el cielo nocturno. En esa situación era inevitable que su mente se llenara de pensamientos, algo similar a haber visto al pescado de la muerte.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Saving works from W… [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106





	1. Aslan's Dream

Era sorprendente la tranquilidad reflejada en su rostro, teniendo en cuenta que hace varias horas había estado inconsciente debido al fallo de ataque, y que hace un par de horas había estado enojado, tratando de defenderme ante el hombre que me había dado la vida para después abandonarnos a Griffin y a mí, como había hecho mi madre con él después de mi nacimiento.

No me había equivocado al pensar que Eiji era una persona increíble. A pesar de su ingenuidad y simplona amabilidad, conseguía sorprenderme de vez en cuando con sus arranques de iniciativa. Aunque seguía pesándome el hecho de haber arrastrado a una persona inocente a este conflicto. 

Y en dos semanas más estaría el problema de las visas. 

No obstante me parecía algo divertida la idea de que pronto él sería tan ilegal como lo era yo. Un pensamiento absurdo y no verdaderamente alegre, pero incluso así conseguía sacarme una ligera sonrisa.

—Ey, Eiji —murmuré en voz baja con temor de irrumpir su sueño—. Si vuelves a Japón una vez lleguemos a Los Ángeles, envíame una postal —estaba decidido que volverían, pero podía imaginarlo quedarse más tiempo tras su "fecha de expiración legal". Como había hecho antes, haría su esfuerzo por protegerme, y por mostrarme cosas que no me hubiera cuestionado antes.

Por un instante, el silencio y la oscuridad en la habitación me parecieron notarse aún más. La única luz era la de las estrellas que podía filtrarse desde la pequeña ventana, y si me inclinaba un poco, podía ver también la brillante luna. Como si le presumiera al mundo su belleza, a pesar de conocer su lugar muy por debajo del sol.

_Invitado por el sueño que aprisiona la larga noche.  
_ _Como no hay nadie en la habitación, le ruego a la luna._

Parecía que podía eliminar todas las cosas que lo atormentaban con su luz. La misma sensación que tenía de la sonrisa de Eiji cuando éste me miraba.

_Es como una luz parpadeante,  
"Si tan sólo el dolor en mi corazón también se encogiera", murmuré._

— _Si tan solo el dolor de mi pecho también se encogiera_ —no tuve la intención de decirlo en voz alta, pero igual, no había nadie escuchando. Por un segundo me imaginé a mí, solo, vagando el oscuridad con la luz lunar limpiando mis pecados. Buscando el amanecer, siendo incapaz de abandonar las tinieblas todavía.

En las sombras.

Sombras. Como la que mi hermano había dejado con su muerte. Como la de mi madre que había echado a la de mi hermano para después abandonarnos. Sombras como todo los errores del pasado. Como cada situación, cada palabra y cada sensación. Simples sombras que desaparecían silenciosamente en la oscuridad, dejando nada atrás.

_Yo camino, buscando a tientas el amanecer  
_ _Bañado en luz, tu cuerpo chamuscado en mi memoria.  
_ _Incluso ahora, estás aquí._

— _Tu cara inocente sonriéndome, tus gestos de coraje y amabilidad, también se quedarán como sombras_ —me acerqué un poco a su rostro sereno para verlo mejor—. Eiji, no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Rocé sus labios con los míos, y luego me aparté pensando en la absurdidad de mi acción. 

Él y yo pertenecíamos a mundo distintos. Eramos personas completamente distintos, y aún así, ¿por qué quería tanto que se quedara a mi lado? ¿por qué intentaba protegerme a pesar de su incapacidad? Una lágrima resbaló por una de mis mejillas, no me había percatado de que mis ojos se habían humedecido.

Repentinamente me sentí realmente mal de que él estuviera frente a mí, así. Descansando, tranquilamente. Teniendo que enfrentar al día siguiente problemas que no eran suyos. Una situación a la que lo había arrastrado.

_"Grabado en mi corazón, tu tenue memoria blanca es como el hielo ..."  
Quizás estuviste cerca, pero no dejaste nada, sólo sombras._

Aún faltaba para el amanecer, pero la idea de practicar un poco mi tiro llegó a mi mente. Me dolía todavía el brazo al hacer algunos movimientos, pero no podía quejarme. A él lo había arrastrado a una situación peor que una herida por una bala que había estado demasiado cerca.

_Las sombras y los pequeños sonidos no forman nada, sólo desaparecen en silencio._


	2. Dear Eiji

En mis sueños pude ver como Ash se desvanecía en la oscuridad. Cosas como su sonrisa sincera y dedicación habían quedado como sombras. Llevábamos algo de tiempo juntos, y aún así no conseguía entenderlo. Tenía la fría sensación de que si aprendía más sobre su pasado por fin lo comprendería, pero sabía también que eso sólo era una ilusión. Veníamos de mundos distintos después de todo.

_Con un rostro inocente, me sonríes.  
Si esos gestos casuales se vieran ahora._

Abrí los ojos y me palpé los labios por un momento, luego me incorporé y miré hacia afuera tras escuchar los sonidos de disparos y botellas rompiéndose a lo lejos. Salí de la casa siguiendo los sonidos, y en cuanto vi su mirada de determinación al jalar el gatillo me sentí asombrado. Su tiro era realmente perfecto.

_  
Te habrían demostrado coraje.  
Tu amabilidad._

Me preguntaba si la gente me había visto a mí con la misma admiración con la que yo lo veía a él, antes, cuando todavía podía saltar.

_Me di cuenta que por lo que rezaba era transitorio.  
No puedo hacer nada por ti._

—Wow. ¡Asombroso! Pero, ¿no te duele la herida? —cuestioné tratando de ocultar la preocupación de mi rostro.

—Sólo es un rasguño —su respuesta sólo consiguió asombrarme más. _«Un rasguño»_ , pensé. _«Ahora entiendo por qué Japón perdió en la guerra contra USA»—._ ¿Te gustaría intentar?

El modo en que se preocupaba por mí me hacía sentir algo mal. No era un niño después de todo, incluso era mayor que él, pero una enorme brecha nos separaba. Aún así, no quería alejarme. Quería proteger a Ash, demostrarle de lo que podía ser capaz y ganarme su aprobación.

_"Grabado en mi corazón, tu tenue y clara memoria es como el hielo ..."  
Quizás estuviste cerca, pero no dejaste nada, sólo sombras._

No quería volver a Japón. No si eso significaba dejarlo. Aunque Ibe no me daba muchas opciones. Pero disfrutaba estar cerca de él. Sintiéndolo junto a mí, pero a la vez sabiendo que él estaba realmente lejos. A un nivel que nunca alcanzaría a comprender.

_  
Las sombras y los pequeños sonidos no forman nada, sólo desaparecen en silencio._

_En la larga noche, tampoco puedes ser visto ..._

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que no sepan, Asrun Dream (Aslan's Dream) es una canción de Gackt, la cuál él originalmente escribió imaginando a Eiji durmiendo y Ash mirando el cielo nocturno a través de una ventana.


End file.
